Spain (FW)
Spain, officially the Republic of Spain (Spanish: República de España), is a country located in southwest Europe on the Iberian Peninsula. Geography Its mainland is bordered to the south and east by the Mediterranean Sea except for a small land boundary with the British Overseas Territory of Gibraltar; to the north by France, Catalonia, and the Bay of Biscay; and to the northwest and west by the Atlantic Ocean and Portugal. Spanish territory also includes the Balearic Islands in the Mediterranean, the Canary Islands in the Atlantic Ocean off the African coast, and two autonomous cities in North Africa, Ceuta and Melilla, that border Morocco. Furthermore, the town of Llívia is a Spanish exclave situated inside French territory. With an area of 194,610 sq mi (504,030 sq km), it is the second largest country in Western Europe after France. History The first known peoples of present-day Spain were the Celts and the Iberians. After an arduous conquest, the Iberian Peninsula became a region of the Roman Empire known as Hispania. During the early Middle Ages it came under Germanic rule but later was conquered by Muslim invaders. Through a very long and fitful process, the Christian kingdoms in the north gradually rolled back Muslim rule, finally extinguishing its last remnant in Granada in 1492, the same year Columbus reached the Americas. A global empire began which saw Spain become the strongest kingdom in Europe and the leading world power in the 16th century and first half of the 17th century. Continued wars and other problems eventually led to a diminished status. The French invasion of Spain in the early 19th century led to chaos, triggering independence movements that tore apart most of the empire and left the country politically unstable. In the 20th century it suffered a devastating civil war and came under the rule of the authoritarian government of Francisco Franco, leading to years of stagnation, but finishing in an impressive economic surge. In 1966 Spain joined the Non-Aligned Movement. Franco was assassinated by an anarchist in 1970 but the Cortes decided to restore democracy in the form of a parliamentary constitutional republic. Adolfo Suárez became the first Prime Minister of the modern Spanish democracy . Politics Spain is a constitutional republic, with elections every 4 years. bicameral parliament, the Cortes Generales. The executive branch consists of a Council of Ministers of Spain presided over by the Prime Minister, nominated and appointed by the parliament and confirmed by the Congress of Deputies following legislative elections. By political custom established by Adolfo Suárez since the ratification of the 1978 Constitution. The legislative branch is made up of the Congress of Deputies (Congreso de los Diputados) with 350 members, elected by popular vote on block lists by proportional representation to serve four-year terms, and a Senate (Senado) with 259 seats of which 208 are directly elected by popular vote and the other 51 appointed by the regional legislatures to also serve four-year terms. Economy Tourism During the last four decades the Spanish tourism industry has grown to become the second biggest in the world, worth approximately 40 billion Euros, about 5% of GDP, in 2006.[85][93] Today, the climate of Spain, historical and cultural monuments and its geographic position together with its facilities make tourism one of Spain's main national industries and a large source of stable employment and development. Category:Spain (FW) Category:FW Storage Industry Main of the industry sector is located in Catalonia, Basque Country and Valencia, but there are also important industries in Madrid and Andalusia. The exports of industry go mainly to central Europe and also to South America, Central America and the Caribbean.